


I Will Wait For You

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor, Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans X Reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Christian Character, Christianity, F/M, Fluff, Love, Religion, Religious Content, Sex Before Marriage, Swearing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Request: Can you do an imagine about y/n and Chris being together for a while and Chris decides to take a step further (sex) but Y/N is a virgin and wants to keep it till marriage because of the faith (Christian) but also because of her self-respect of her body and doesn’t want to give it away like, but Chris thinks that she doesn’t trust him and they’re fighting but Y/N loves him. And then a happy end.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my Tumblr. Enjoy~

You and Chris have been over this, times and times again, but he just wouldn’t understand.

You understood that he wants to take the next step, but your faith didn’t let you do that and that is something he should understand. You understood that he loved you and so did you, you fell in love with him the moment he came over to you and introduced himself, you fell in love with his laugh, smile and kindness, but he should understand that you had more self-respect than to give away yourself to a guy you might not marry.

Chris understood that your belief is important and he also understood that you wanted to wait until marriage. However, your rejection made him feel like you didn’t trust him like he was just some of those guys who want to date a woman only for sex.

But that wasn’t Chris’ intention, at all. He truly loved you and cared for you, he just wanted to take the relationship to the next level, to show a new form of love, to prove how much you mean to him.

Chris wasn’t angry, he just wanted to understand, he needed to understand your thought process.

“Chris, we talked about this, in fact, I told you on our third date that I’m a virgin and I made a promise to God that I’ll wait until the right person comes and we are married. I just don’t want to give myself away like that. It doesn’t mean that I don’t trust you, I do…Just…I love you so much, and I want you to understand that I’d like to wait.” you could see it on his face that he still didn’t get it, maybe he never dated a woman before who said no to him? Did all his previous girlfriends just immediately jumped on him?

“Alright, okay. Okay, I get it, your religion and self-respect it a big part of you, and you made up your mind a long time ago that you’ll wait. I get it, really. But it doesn’t help me feel less…unloved. Like you don’t trust me, it’s like you think I’d run off.” he didn’t yell, neither did you, but this, this made you raise your voice.

“Unloved? You feel unloved. Are you fucking serious? After all, I have done for you? I moved in with you after only three months of dating, even though my family was against the idea. I cook for you, wash after you and take care of you. I come home from work, tired, and I wait until you come home even when you arrive late in the night. I cuddle you every. single. night. I wake up with you to make breakfast while you take a shower. I’d do anything for you because I fucking love you and you feel unloved because I asked you to wait for me?” you started crying by the end, and you didn’t even mind, you were so angry and hurt at the same time.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I should have said that I didn’t mean it…I was-“

“You know what? Fuck you! Like seriously, Chris. How fucking dare you? Next time you come home to warm fresh food and clean sheets maybe just but just maybe you’ll be able to feel loved.” you left him in the living room. You didn’t want to wait for his answer. He hurt your feelings.

Chris heard you as you went into the bedroom and shut the door behind yourself, Dodger went with you, the puppy didn’t even look at Chris while he left.

Chris knew that he shouldn’t have said that word, he didn’t mean it, just at that moment he said something incredibly stupid, he didn’t have any excuse.

He felt like the worst boyfriend, he tried to pressure you into giving in to him and he hurt you. He really was a jerk. Of course, he noticed and was incredibly grateful for what you do every day for him, and he has to realize that with how many things you do for him, he can surely do one thing for you. And if that meant the he has to wait, he will. He will suck it up, and get over it if he doesn’t want to lose you.

And now, his priority was to apologize and win your heart back.

He stood up from the couch let out a long sigh and brushed a hand through his hair.

You heard a knock on the door when you went up you picked up your book and started reading it, you didn’t want to think about the argument you just had.

“Babe, can I come in?” you heard Chris ask. But you didn’t answer him, you continued to read, or pretend to read while you petted Dodger on the head while both of you were in bed. Chris came in and sat by your leg. You knew that he would talk no matter if you paid attention to him or not, he just liked to let it off of his chest.

“Y/N, I’m so so sorry. I feel so bad that I hurt you. I shouldn’t have said that, and I realize it. I was a jerk. I feel so bad for pressuring you too. I know religion is very important to you and you always keep your promises. Honestly, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I’m so afraid that I’ll lose you. Not only now, but maybe in the future, when you realize how much better you can do. I love you, that is why I thought that showing my love in a new way would be a great idea. But I promise you, I’ll wait for you, as long and you need me to. I’m sorry.”

By the time he finished you put your book down and moved closer to him, you gave him a hug which he really appreciated.

“Thank you. And you don’t need to worry, I won’t run off, I won’t leave unless you ask me to.”

“That will never happen.” he said as he hugged you tighter, you wanted him to let you go so you can give him a kiss, but he didn’t let go.

“You are also the best thing that ever happened to me.” you said when he finally let go and you could kiss him.

“Shhh! He might hear you!” you were confused. Did he mean Dodger?

“Who?” you asked whispering back.

“Him.” he said as he traced his finger on your small gold cross that hung around your neck, a present from your mother. Chris’ small joke made you laugh, and it reminded Chris how much he loved your laugh and how willing he was to wait for you, as long as he needed to.


End file.
